Cada Momento Traza el Destino
by eria-riddle
Summary: siguen las presentaciones, almas elegidas, magia egipcia, malfoy ahí?draco tiene alma? entren please mi ªfic
1. introducción

Cada momento traza el destino  
  
- introducción  
  
Tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago, me hacia recordar la primera vez que monte en una barca, mi estómago daba vueltas como si de una noria loca se tratará, o quizás como un de esas modernas montañas rusas en que todo el mundo sube con miedo y finaliza el trayecto con un muy apreciable mareo y unas infinitas ganas de vomitar pero teniendo en su mente la idea de que ha sido maravilloso aun notando su malestar y el mal rato pasado, pero ese revoltijo no era causado por ser la primera vez que montaba en barca sino, por el esfuerzo que a duras penas realizaba para no caer de ella dado que los intensos empujones de mi primo, mucho mas fuerte que yo , amenazaban con que horas después cogiera un resfriado del gran remojón que me daría indudablemente de seguir así, al final y sabiendo mi destino en ve de poner resistencia opté por pensar como iba a salir a flote ya que aunque parezca extraño , dados mis entonces recién cumplidos 7 años no había tenido mucha experiencia en cuanto a agua se trataba, o por lo menos, ninguna grata para recordar. En aquella ocasión salí tan mal parado como en las ocasiones estuve varios días en cama, no puedo recordar cuantos dada la alta fiebre que tenía pero sí recuerdo la regañina de después en la que permanecí encerrado en la alacena sin comida por lo menos durante una semana dada mi gran responsabilidad y estupidez, como decían mis tíos, los cuáles no admitían mi versión de caída no deliberada y atribuían el "accidente" a mi anormalidad.  
  
Dejando aparte el movimiento del estómago, y , los, ahora fuera de lugar, recuerdos amargos, miró a mi alrededor y veo que todo esta cubierto de un extraño verdor, una especie de bruma. Pasando por alto este extraordinario hecho, examino el lugar. Parece una refinada casa, no tiene un gran tamaño y no parece seguir la estructura de las casas inglesas, sospechó que tienen un aire francés, aunque quizás el estilo es demasiado rústica para el país del amor, sin embargo no desecho la idea y la dejo apuntada en mi memoria, estoy en el comedor la mesa tiene un sencillo centro de flores en tonos amarillos y tierras sencillos, sí, pero dan un aire elegante al lugar. Al mirar por la ventana, veo que esta anocheciendo, puedo ver una calle estrecha con bastantes farolas y atestada de transeúntes que van al cine o a tomar un café, no se qué hora es así que me acerco a una de las paredes del comedor y descubro un reloj, pero no uno corriente, es un reloj mágico lo que confirma otra de mis silenciosas sospechas estoy en una casa de magos y según parece de magos bien acomodados. Sin embargo, extrañado tengo el presentimiento de que he hecho el tonto por que no mirar en mi reloj de muñeca y eso es lo que hago aunque se perfectamente que no funciona y lo llevo solo por costumbre, al mirarlo descubro lo evidente el reloj esta parado pero entonces por que tengo tanto empeño en seguir mirándolo es como si esperara algo aunque no tengo la menor idea de qué puede ser ese algo. De repente oigo las campanas de una iglesia, y mi mente vuelve a mi primera sospecha de que estoy en Francia y que las campanas que oigo son las de la catedral de Notredame, sin embargo algo no encaja del todo, vuelvo a asomarme a la ventana y veo una pequeña iglesia de un barrio común, las campanadas cesan, he podido contar diez golpes. Eso me descoloca, son ya las diez de la noche y la calle esta atestada de gente, eso me confirma , aunque casi era seguro que este lugar no es Inglaterra. Sin embargo tampoco me parece normal que en Francia que halla tanta gente, gente joven si pero en la calle había tanto ancianos como niños de cinco años, niños y ancianos a esa hora paseando alegremente, de pronto tuve una idea, cómo no se me ocurrió antes, busque en la casa algún texto una radio mágica o algo en el que pudiera averiguar el idioma que se habla aquí, y claro lo encontré en una de las habitaciones, una que estaba llena posters de personajes del mundo mágico, una radio , la encendí y sonó en toda la habitación música, hip hop en concreto, el idioma era castellano pero en esas cadenas ponen música de muchos países, decidió cambiar la emisora y sintonizo por arte de magia( pidiendo el tipo de emisora) una de noticias ahora si estaba claro estaba en España. ¿Pero que hacía allí?  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o :o:o:o:o:o:o:o  
  
bueno este es mi primer fic hecho en serio, he hecho varios intentos, sin embargo este es el primero que convence, no tengo ni idea del tema del fic solo unas pocas pautas tendrá estrechos vínculos, creo, con la cultura egipcia que me gusta mucho en fin dejadme reviews para ver que os parece esta pequeña introducción, muy pronto, hoy o quizás mañana pondré el primer capítulo del que de momento no he escrito ni una letra.  
  
eria _ riddle 


	2. conociendo otro entorno

Hola a todos los que leen esto, estoy aquí de nuevo con mi historia, he tardado más de los revisto pero a introducción la hice sin pensar y esto capítulo lo he querido hacer largo como a mi gustan los capis. Bueno los primeros capítulos, son de presentación y de introducción a la historia, pueden resultar un poco pesados, también lo son para mí, es más divertido escribir la acción.  
  
Advertencia este fic va a a contener slash, yaoi, relación chico-chico, los uqe tengan algo en contra de esto o sean homofóbicos que no lo lean, no admito criticas respecto a esto, si los molesto de alguna forma no lo lean y se acabo.  
  
Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, es todo de Rowling, la Warner y todo el que saque dinero por ello, yo no hago esto para ganar nada sino por diversión. Los personajes y todos los ambientes ingleses son de Rowling sin embargo todo lo referente a la época del fic que se desarrollará en España es de mi invención así como David y otros personajes nuevos que van apareciendo.  
Capítulo I  
  
Descubriendo otro entorno  
  
Cuando todavía estaba pensando con mucho afán en el cómo y el por qué de estar allí, mis reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de una llave al girar, agradecí enormemente que mis sentidos estuvieran al cien por cien, pues como es obvio al sonido de la llave le siguió el de la puerta y el de unos pasos o saltitos, que, maldita mi suerte, se dirigían precisamente a la habitación en la que yo me encontraba, sin darme cuenta en apagar la radio, error que después me reproche desde mi ridículo escondite, sin embargo, el único que pude ver para que no me descubrieran nada más entrar por la puerta, y cuál fue mi mejor opción, pues algo tremendamente típico, que se puede ver en todas las películas con poco presupuesto que vienen en masa desde Hollywood, y que, a mi primo Dudley tanto le gustan. Debajo de la cama.  
  
Observe las deportivas que producían los ya oídos pasos, eran anchas y estaban tapadas casi en su totalidad por un pantalón al parecer vaquero. Decidí que seguir mirando podría ser peligroso y aguante mi molesta curiosidad.  
  
Pero el extraño o extraña no era tonto, y no tardo en notar que la radio estaba encendida, pareció pensar que quizás la dejó encendida, pero entonces se dio cuenta que en la cadena sintonizada no sonaba hip-hop si no el telediario local de las nueve de la noche, y, entonces, se convenció del todo, había alguien en su casa para auto tranquilizarse, se convenció de que era su hermana aunque sabia perfectamente, que ésta estaba de compras con su amiga Lucía, luego pensó, qué "intruso" con malas intenciones sería tan tonto de dejar la radio puesta en una emisora distinta a la que había encontrado, y dedujo que nadie, así que, sospecho que algún amigo se habría colado en su casa para hacerle una broma y verle presa del pánico.  
  
Así que con esa sospecha convertida en certeza, fingió tener miedo y empezó alanzar exclamaciones_: ¿quién está ahí? ¿Hay alguien? Quién sea que no me haga daño, por favor. Y mientras decía todo esto se iba acercando peligrosamente al escondite, donde un chaval de gafas permanecía totalmente quieto y, mordiéndose el labio para no dar muestras del nerviosismo que iba en aumento.  
  
El dueño de las zapatillas anchas, se dirigió con bastante convencimiento a mirar debajo de la cama, pues aunque suponía que ese era un sitio demasiado obvio, observando la alfombra descubrió que parecía estar arrugada debajo de la cama. Así que poniendo su mejor sonrisa, y, dispuesto a reírse en la cara del que creía, era uno de sus amigos, cogió la colcha de tonos verdes esmeralda y tiro de ella hacía arriba. Sin embargo la persona que había debajo de la cama, no era uno de sus amigos, sino, un autentico desconocido, ahora sí estaba preocupado. Aunque parándose a observar al extraño comprobó, que tenía más o menos la misma edad que él, y entonces poniendo mirada penetrante y voz confiada, cosa que se le facilitó al ver la cara de miedo que tenía el chico, le preguntó:  
  
-Se puede saber quién eres tú y qué estas haciendo aquí.  
  
El chico empezó a salir de debajo de la cama, sin embargo, no contestó a ninguna de sus preguntas, parecía no entenderle. Volvió a preguntar lo mismo y obtuvo idéntico resultado. Al no obtener respuesta, empezó a observar al chico. Aparentaba tener unos dieciséis años, tenía los ojos de un color muy intenso y con mucho brillo, eran verde esmeralda, tenía una estatura normal, más bien era alto, la piel extremadamente blanca contrastaba con el color del pelo, el cual era azabache y estaba muy revuelto. Cuando estaba mirándole el cabello y las gafas entre medias, en la frente, vio algo que le dejó paralizado, una cicatriz en forma de rayo, en ese momento dejo de observarle, ya sabía quién era y por qué no le contestaba, lo que todavía no sabía es qué hacia allí. Se percató de que Harry Potter también le estaba observando.  
  
Al fin había podido ver al dueño de la habitación, el qué le estaba acribillando a preguntas, que él no entendía, pues, evidentemente le estaba hablando en castellano. Así que cuando el chico se daba cuenta que por lo menos de momento, no iba a obtener respuesta, se dispuso a observarle, en ese momento, Harry, decidió hacer lo mismo. Ante él estaba, un chico de 16 años más o menos, sabía que era mago por la habitación, que era lo único que lo indicaba, pues, iba vestido con ropa muggle. Llevaba unos pantalones muy anchos, como Harry había pensado eran vaqueros. También la camiseta era muy ancha y larga algo que quedaba raro pues el chico en cuestión era muy delgado aunque se podría decir que no le faltaba músculo, pues lo tenía desarrollado y marcado sin embargo no era musculoso. Sus ojos eran azul marino, o quizá negro no lo podría asegurar, y tenía una mirada penetrante, sentía como si le estuviera atravesando como si pudiera ver a través de él, también era dura, se parecía mucho a la mirada de Dumbledore, pero, sin embargo, daba una sensación extraña, la palabra más apta para definir esa sensación podría ser miedo. Observo su piel la cuál era morena, mucho más que la suya, la típica piel bronceada, latina. El pelo era marrón casi negro, era más o menos rizado, y tenía un poco de flequillo, del cuál una mecha estaba teñida de blanco.  
  
Según había escuchado a hablar a Hermione, en España, en casi todas las escuelas muggles aprendían inglés, sin embargo, el chico que tenía delante era un mago y no un muggle de todas formas decidió proba suerte.  
  
_ What's your name? Dijo Harry en inglés.  
  
_Soy David Jiménez, tu debes ser Harry Potter, o me equivoco_ respondió también, en un perfecto inglés, obteniendo un asentimiento con la cabeza , por parte de Harry y preguntando a su vez _ ¿podría saber qué es lo que haces aquí?  
  
_ me encantaría decírtelo si lo supiera, pero no tengo ni idea. Yo estaba tranquilamente limpiando el coche de mis tíos, cuando me entro un sopor con el que, creo, me quede dormid, soñé, me parece, ya que estos recuerdos los estoy consiguiendo en este momento, como iba diciendo, soñé que estaba en un pasadizo era una especie de tubo, de un color muy blanco, al final del tubo veía una extraña, de un color verde esmeralda, de pronto tuve una sensación muy extraña en el estómago y rememoré momentos que no tenían nada que ver con la situación, cuando conseguí centrarme, vi que estaba en esta casa, sin embargo, no era como en estos momentos, pues el verdor de la luz que había al final del tubo, lo envolvía todo, al entrar tú ese hado de luz a desaparecido, entre a tu habitación, para averiguar en que lugar estaba y cambie la emisora por que en la que había estaban poniendo música que podría ser en cualquier idioma sin depender del país, solicité la emisora que daba los informativos locales, y entonces sí, descubrí que estaba en España, entonces entraste tú y me escondí.  
  
_ en ese caso_ apuntó David_ yo no te puedo dar ninguna solución, lo único que se me ocurre es ir a la avenida Morgana_ al ver la cara de desconcierto que puso Harry, David siguió hablando_ es una especie de calle, enteramente mágica, se accede a través de una tienda de antigüedades que hay en la calle Serrano, una de las más transitadas por los muggles, en Madrid. Según lo que he leído debe ser parecida al callejón Diagon aunque según un amigo mío, que ha visitado los dos lugares, es mucho más grande la Avenida. De todas maneras dentro de unos momentos juzgarás por ti mismo.  
  
Cuando David hubo explicado todo esto, le indico a Harry que le siguiera. Le condujo hasta el comedor, y echando los ya conocidos, polvos Flu, se introdujo en la chimenea, antes de decir el lugar de destino le informo a Harry que podía decir el nombre de la Avenida en pronunciación inglesa, dado a al alto turismo español la red flu estaba en dos idiomas, después de explicarle esto dijo con voz alta y clara, " a la Avenida Morgana". Harry siguió el ejemplo del español, y, en pocos segundos se encontró en la tienda de antigüedades que antes le había mencionado David.  
  
Cuando iba a sacudirse el polvo, se dio cuenta de la ausencia de este y supuso que los polvos serían de buena calidad, y ahí descubrió la diferencia entre los polvos flu económicos, de la familia Weasley y estos.  
  
Harry se dispuso a seguir a David, y juntos entraron al trastero de la tienda, donde vieron a un anciano, al que David saludó en castellano. Cuando Harry empezaba a preguntarse cómo entrarían en la Avenida, David cogió tres cajas y debajo vio una especie de dibujo en 3D, de lo que parecía ser un....timbre muggle. David pulso el botón y al instante los dos aparecieron en una gran Avenida. Lo primero que vio Harry, fue que estaba atestada de magos y brujas, puedo ver un hotel varios restaurantes de comida mágica típica de España. Muchas tiendas de ropa, de estas lo que sorprendió a Harry fue que las había de túnicas de gala, de ropa muggle de todo tipo, de túnicas de uso diario, etc. También pudo ver tres peluquerías mágicas, claro. Tiendas de libros, había por lo menos cinco cada uno especializada en un tipo, para libros de texto de libros oscuras, etc. También había tiendas de chucherías y de varitas, no hay que olvidar las de animales y artes oscuras además de muchas otras. Detrás de todo esto se veía una pequeña zona residencial, teniendo en cuenta, que en la zona comercial también había pequeños pisos. Todo esto sorprendió a Harry quien en vez de comparar todo esto con el callejón Diagon lo comparo con Hogsmeade y aún así se quedaba corto. David le explicó que todo esto era el centro mágico de España, tenía una red flu interna, para, una vez dentro de la Avenida, comunicarse entre tienda y tienda. También le contó a Harry, que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Francia venían a comprar aquí ya que al ser París una ciudad muy habitada por muggles todos los emplazamientos que habían intentado buscarle a un centro mágico habían resultados fallidos ahora su centro mágico no era muy estable, y según le había contado algún francés, se encontraba muy alejado de la zona residencial de los magos.  
  
El chico de ojos color azabache condujo a Harry hasta una tienda de lechuzas, que en la puerta tenía un cartel, en el que se podía leer: telecomunicaciones España informa, en este establecimiento podrá realizar conferencias con otros países. Y en el mismo cartel, pero, en letra más pequeña decía: ofertas solo en los meses de verano para conferencias con Reino Unido, Francia, Alemania y E.E.U.U. Harry solo puedo entenderlo a medias, pero le bastó, las palabras conferencia muy parecida en inglés y Reino Unido, para saber que harían allí.  
  
Entraron y David, muy amablemente, le dijo a la dependienta, una chica con no más de 20 años, que quería establecer una conferencia con Reino Unido, Londres, emplazamiento: Hogwarts. La dependienta pregunto, con bastante incertidumbre, pues conferencias de ese tipo no eran muy comunes, el sitio exacto, David concretó, en el despacho del director Albus Dumbledore. A los diez minutos, por la chimenea de tienda apareció la cara de un anciano con mucha vitalidad y unos muy expresivos ojos azules, el rostro cambió su expresión de jovialidad por otra de preocupación y sorpresa, nada más ver a Harry.  
  
-¿qué estas haciendo aquí, muchacho? Que yo sepa los Dursley no salieron de vacaciones a España. Preguntó, por supuesto en inglés.  
  
-pues la verdad no tengo idea. Aparecí aquí cuando estaba lavando el coche de mis tíos.- respondió Harry en inglés, por lo que obtuvo la curiosa mirada de la joven encargada de la tienda.  
  
- ¿Apareciste en la Avenida Morgana, directamente? Preguntó con extrañeza como si supiera perfectamente que no había sido así.  
  
-No,¿ usted sabe por qué estoy aquí?_ preguntó con una expresión interrogante el chico de ojos esmeralda.  
  
-tengo una ligera idea_ dijo Dumbledore con expresión risueña, tanto en los ojos como en la cra en general._ entonces_ siguió hablando_ ¿dónde apareciste, al fin?  
  
-en la casa de este chico-dijo señalando a David_ David Jiménez, se llama.  
  
- dile que se presente el mismo_ dijo con una gran sonrisa, el mago_ presiento que no serán estas las únicas sorpresas que os llevaréis ambos en el día de hoy.  
  
Harry indicó al moreno, que se presentará, y que, al parecer, Dumbledore tenía algo que decirle. Cuando Harry decía todo esto, David se estaba acercando a la chimenea dispuesto a conocer a uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos, y director de escuela de magia con más prestigio de Europa, Hogwarts.  
  
-buenas tardes_ saludó con educación_ mi nombre es David Jiménez Galán, he encontrado a Harry debajo de la cama de mi habitación_ prosiguió soltando una risita al decir el lugar donde estaba Harry_ y después de que me explicará su situación, opté por contactar con usted, creí que era lo mejor.  
  
-me parece un buen razonamiento_ dijo Dumbledore agradecido por la explicación_ ahora me gustaría pedirle un favor_ hizo una pausa para seleccionar las palabras_ sería.. mucha molestia que Harry pasara en su casa lo que queda de verano??  
  
El resultado de esa frase en ambos chicos fue de evidente sorpresa.  
  
Uno, se preguntaba el por qué de esa visita tan inesperada y si la gran celebridad que siempre había imaginado que sería Harry Potter no tendría un techo donde dormir, sin embargo, ya nada le sorprendía, pues no era él entre otros muchos chicos de su edad el único que visualizaba al niño que vivió como un engreído cuyo único placer, creían, era llamar la atención y sacar a relucir su fama de niño dorado, pero, no había conocido a esa persona, sino a un chico normal, que actuaba igual que cualquier conocido de 16 años, introvertido y tímido además de inseguro en algunos aspectos, no era el modelo que la gente tenía de él, todas aquellas reflexiones le hicieron pensar lo fuerte que tendría que ser por dentro, ser una celebridad al año y medio de edad y enterarse de repente de la existencia de una vida, de la cuál, todo el mundo mágico sabía más que el mismo, en ese mismo instante empezó a sentir una gran admiración por el ojiverde que estaba a su lado.  
  
En cambio el otro chico se hacía preguntas mucho más preocupantes y oscuras las que se veían reflejadas en las asustadas y confusas lagunas color esmeralda, sus preguntabas eran variadas, pensaba en Ron y en Hermione, se le ocurrían todo tipo de ideas tremendistas sobre la familia Weasley habrían sido asesinados por ser amigos de muggles o querían alejarse de él para así estar seguros, luego pensó en los Dursley quizás su súbita desaparición de la casa había activado algún tipo de hechizo para que Voldemort localizará su familia y en esos momentos se estaría desquitando con ellos por no haberle encontrado allí, esa teoría le llevaba a pensar que Voldemort podría averiguar su paradero, lo que le conduciría a casa de David, y su familia y David mismo morirían por su culpa, dejando como maraca una calavera que destacaría cuán grande fue su error al ponerlos en peligro.  
  
Con esa oscura idea, se apresuró a negra la idea de Dumbledore, por mucho que le costará contradecir al enérgico anciano, estaba convencido de su razonamiento y lo defendería por el bien de las personas que le rodeaban.  
  
-ejem..Profesor Dumbledore, no me parece buena su idea, podría poner a David y a su familia en peligro, no soy nadie, para que arriesguen su vida por mí._ dijo dubitativamente.  
  
-si me permitís, os explicaré que la casa del señor Jiménez, aquí presente_ ante esto fue interrumpido por David.  
  
-David, señor podéis llamarme David. _aclaró él con voz seguro.  
  
-deacuerdo, David_ dijo de manera risueña Dumbledore_ bueno, continuaré, la casa de David, es un centro mágico de gran importacia, cuenta la leyenda que debajo de tu casa, permanece la momia de un importante hechicero egipcio, de la época de la invasión de los hicsos de la cuál ha muy poca información. En la leyenda aparece una profecía que dice.  
  
En la casa de cimientos místicos,  
  
5 almas se reunirán,  
  
el trabajo duro se repartirá,,  
  
todos ayudarán, pues,  
  
destinados están,  
  
los elegidos no lo podrán remediar,  
  
su almas antiguas los guiarán,  
  
más allá de la muerte,  
  
donde nace el odio y el rencor,  
  
donde una criatura oscura planea,  
  
piensa, construye un papiro,  
  
donde se reunirán todas las,  
  
criaturas, criaturas,  
  
que son parte del diablo mismo.  
Aquí he de finalizar este capitulo lo he puesto con mucho retraso y es algo corto y bastante monótono, sin embargo ya se en que va a consistir por lo menos los diez primeros capítulos, he de avisar que el próximo capítulo también será de presentación el slash se manifestara por sentimientos en el capitulo 3 o 4, la acción romántica llegará pronto, nos les adelanto más.  
  
Envien reviews por favor, no amenazo con no escribir el siguiente ni los obligo a nada, yo soy de las que nunca hacen clic en el botona al que conducen estas flechas pero, en la situación de la autora se ve distinto saludos  
  
Eria_riddle  
  
I I I I I I I I I \/ 


	3. Hojas secas de otoño giraban en tu alma

Bueno, estoy de nuevo aquí, no se ni a quien hablo porque al fin y al cabo no me lee nadie, pero espero que eso cambie, esta vez he tardado menos. Espero que no os decepcione (hablo sola pero por lo menos me entretengo) sigue siendo de presentación creo que en el próximo capítulo habrá más acción.  
  
Advertencia este fic va a a contener slash, yaoi, relación chico-chico, los uqe tengan algo en contra de esto o sean homofóbicos que no lo lean, no admito criticas respecto a esto, si los molesto de alguna forma no lo lean y se acabo.  
  
Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, es todo de Rowling, la Warner y todo el que saque dinero por ello, yo no hago esto para ganar nada sino por diversión. Los personajes y todos los ambientes ingleses son de Rowling sin embargo todo lo referente a la época del fic que se desarrollará en España es de mi invención así como David y otros personajes nuevos que van apareciendo.  
  
CAPÍTULO 2:  
  
Hojas secas de otoño giraban en tu alma  
  
Para que tú me oigas mis palabras se adelgazan a veces como las huellas de las gaviotas en las playas.  
  
PABLO NERUDA (20 poemas de amor)  
  
Las sábanas acariciaban su cuerpo, para qué abrir los ojos, sabría lo que encontraría, una espaciosa cama vestida de una fina seda de un intenso color verde esmeralda. La pereza hacia acto de presencia en él aquella mañana, pero, un momento, en verdad ¿ya había amanecido? o parecía ser así como le sugería la falta de luz molestando en sus ojos. Cuando empezó a desperezarse, miró su fino reloj de muñeca y extrañado vio como marcaba las doce de la noche. Solo hacía unas horas que había ido a dormir, empezó a tomar sorpresa de si mismo gracias a la sorpresa. Observo su entorno, y , comprobó, que no era una sábana esmeralda lo que le cubría, si no un cojín de seda escarlata, por lo menos era seda, por lo tanto no se encontraba en una casa de gente pobre, pues no se podrían permitir comprar tan rico tejido solo para un simple cojín a colocar en un también, finísimo sofá. Sus ojos del color de un día tormentoso, observaron con cautela y curiosidad la sala en la que se encontraba, reconociendo artefactos mágicos, y, alegrándose al comprobar que no estaba en una casa muggle, sino mágica, se asomo a la ventana y vio una calle que le resultó conocida, hizo memoria y recordó: Verano, después de su segundo año en Hogwarts, fue de vacaciones a España, concretamente a su capital, Madrid, al contrario que otras veces fue con toda su familia, no solo con su madre, según creyó recordar su padre tenia varios negocios que cerrar. Un día de su estancia allí, fueron invitados a comer a la casa de una de las familias de mas prestigio de España los Jiménez, apellido muy utilizado por los muggles, dada la gran descendencia que había tenido un ricachón de la familia con una de las reinas de Aragón, recordaba esa sala de pasada, pues era una de las siete residencias que la familia mantenía en la Península, aunque la de menor tamaño, era en la que residían ya que un gran poder mágico rodeaba a la familia. Así que esa casa era la de los Jiménez, una de las hijas del matrimonio se carteaba con él desde que se conocieron, y, aún hoy cuando acaba de finalizar su quinto año seguía haciéndolo.  
  
Antes de llenarse la cabeza de ridículas preguntas por su súbita aparición en España, fue a comprobar si había alguien en la casa y como sospechaba ésta estaba vacía, esa familia amaba mucho la calle, salir y volver a altas horas de la noche, sobretodo siendo verano, pues podían disfrutar del fresco clima después de haber aguantado un día de seco calor. Al comprobar eso, optó con volver a dormir en el sofá pues no era un trasnochador y no quería empezar a serlo, volvió a dormir sin preocuparse de nada de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.  
  
También cuenta la historia _ continuó el profesor Dumbledore_ que cada una de las cinco almas, los cinco elegidos contaría con unas cualidades místicas aún por descubrir, en su adolescencia, mejor dicho, al empezar a finalizar esa época de su vida les ocurrirían cosas extrañas a su alrededor, según afirma el relato, hay cinco elegidos cada veinte años, pero en contadas ocasiones se lograrán reunir, tienen que tener un vínculo entre ellos que ha de superar en lo menos cien veces más, el vínculo que hizo unirse a los elegidos en la reunión anterior. Si la unión se hace realidad, las almas llegaran al punto de partida de una en una, y cuando las cinco estén reunidas, se trasladarán a un lugar místico, del que nadie conoce aún el paradero, y serán entrenados por las criaturas más sabias, de mejor estirpe y más antiguas que todavía quedan, en el lugar desconocido, para proteger, enseñar, animar y tutelar a las cinco almas_ con esto dio por finalizado el relato aunque a este fin le siguieron otras palabras_ nada de esto, por supuesto está demostrado, y no es por esta razón por la que creo que debas quedarte allí, ni tampoco es el por qué de mis pensamientos de que allí estarían seguros tanto la familia Jiménez como tú, estos dos puntos se debe al gran poder mágico que protege a la casa desde hace millones de año, y que, ha protegido a la familia, a lo largo de la historia, varias veces, si me equivoco corríjame David.  
  
-está en lo cierto Profesor, esa es la razón por la que residimos ahí en estos tiempos de incertidumbre, sin ningún temor_ dijo David solemnemente.  
  
-bueno, pues después de rememorar la historia, y de exponer la razones de mi sugerencia,¿encuentras alguna pega, Harry, para no quedarte en la casa de los Jiménez?_preguntó algo divertido Dumbledore, al ver la cara de Harry cuando todos negaron sus preocupaciones.  
  
-no, por supuesto que no, Profesor_ contestó él sonrojado.  
  
-bueno, pues a las horas que son_ dijo el profesor Dumbledore bostezando_ tendríais que volver a casa.  
  
-está bien_ dijo David_ que le vaya bien, mantendremos correspondencia, espero.  
  
-por supuesto, Señor Jiménez_ dijo Dumbledore_ espero verlos pronto.  
  
-adios, profesor_ dijo Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.  
  
-hasta otra, Harry_ se despidió Dumbledore, desapareciendo ya de la chimenea.  
  
-bueno, volvamos a casa_ dijo David y los dos emprendieron el camino en silencio.  
  
Anduvieron por la Avenida, llena de jóvenes magos de su misma edad que se divertían comprando, en la discoteca o tomando una cerveza de mantequilla. El lugar estaba iluminado, lleno de gente, lleno de vida, todos parecían divertirse, sin embargo la mente de un joven mago ojiverde no prestaba atención a nada de esto, las preocupaciones iban conquistando como un imperio cada lugar de su pensamiento.  
  
En menos de diez minutos en la tienda de antigüedades, y desde allí, en vez de ir por medio de los útiles polvos flú fueron a casa dando un tranquilo paseo.  
  
-Creo que deberías comprarte ropa_ comentó divertido David_ podemos volver al callejón mañana por la mañana si quieres, si no tienes dinero, estate tranquilo te lo prestaré. ¿tus parientes muggles pensaban que eras modelo de tallas grandes? -dijo David y añadió con una sonrisa_ aunque grande tendría que ser de tu talla, esta no te queda.  
  
Y continuaron el camino en silencio, luego de las risas que de los dos muchachos por el comentario de David.  
  
Entraron a su casa con un alohomora acompañado por una especie de contraseña de parte de David, lo que ocasionó la sorpresa de Harry.  
  
-¿os dejan utilizar la magia fuera del colegio?_ preguntó curioso Harry.  
  
-sí, pero únicamente para hechizos sencillos que no pueden causar ningún daño, ni siquiera las maldiciones más absurdas están permitidas-contesto con una sonrisa permanente el moreno.  
  
_¿hay alguien en casa?_preguntó en voz bastante alta David, no obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo. _ ¿oyes ronquidos?  
  
-sí-respondió Harry en un susurro por si despertaba a alguien.  
  
-mi padre no puede ser a salido a cenar con mi madre, mi hermana no ronca_ dijo intrigado_ no hagas ruido y vallamos a ver quién es.  
  
Los dos sigilosamente se fueron acercando al origen de los tranquilos ronquidos, que como averiguaron, procedían de la sala de estar, siguieron acercándose ahora con más cuidado y vieron que alguien dormitaba tranquilamente en el sillón, el sueño parecía profundo, así que con un poco de miedo los dos muchachos se dispusieron a averiguar quién era el intruso.  
  
Al llegar vieron a un chico de tez pálidas, cabellos revueltos de un color rubio platino y rasgos finos y con una tranquilidad angelical, nadie diría que aquel chico de apenas 16 años, fuera en realidad alguien pedante, sarcástico e insultante que Harry Potter no tardó en reconocer apareciendo en su cara una expresión de asco y de desprecio que podía compararse con la del rubio y que de mucho le había servido en quinto año, esa expresión impresiono en sobremanera al ojinegro que estabas a su lado, quién podría imaginar una mueca así en alguien de tan buena fe.  
  
Entonces David se dispuso a observar al intruso y no tardo mucho en recordar, verano en su tercer año, la familia Malfoy cenó en su casa un día y el que dormitaba en el sofá de la sala era el hijo, Draco Malfoy, se dijo, jamás se habían llevado bien, David no comprendía la repugnancia de Draco si se trataba de sangres sucias, como él les llamaba, en opinión del moreno los muggles, con sus claras excepciones, eran de admirar, sin magia y solo con ciencia habían podido descubrir cosas que los magos no pueden ni imaginar ya que con su magia no es necesario, los muggles al ser tan numerosos tenían muchas culturas y formas de pensar, por lo que, a opinión del ojinegro no se pude generalizar, el mismo, siendo mago, pertenecía a una cultura muggle que últimamente estaba siendo más aceptada por los muggles que la veían con malos ojos desde que se originó, es procedente de América de los suburbios estadounidenses, aunque ahora esa cultura esta extendida por Europa, David era un rapero, creía en los ideales de esta cultura y la practicaba, era todo un artista haciendo grafos y rimas el skate tampoco se le daba mal, lo que se le resistía bastante era el brake pues no tenía suficiente fuerza en los brazos y era demasiado joven para hacer pesas. En definitiva, Draco Malfoy no era el tipo de personas a los que podría llegar a considerar amigos, si bien sus comentarios sarcásticos eran parecidos, no de la forma en la que los utilizaban. Así que con el desagrado que esa inesperada visita le otorgaba, el enfado fue creciendo y sin ninguna consideración sacudió al rubio que dormitaba en SU sofá y sin SU permiso.  
  
-Malfoy, despierta, Malfoy_ decidía mientras le sacudía violentamente.  
  
- ¿Qué os pasa?- dijo el rubio molesto.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Potter?_continuo con desprecio en su silbante voz_ Buenas noches David.  
  
-buenas noches Malfoy_ dijo David haciendo notar su desprecio_ no crees, que debería ser yo quién te preguntara a que se debe tan agradable sorpresa_ dijo con tono sarcástico destacando notablemente y con sorna la palabra "agradable".  
  
-me gustaría saberlo para poder responderle a su pregunta, sin embargo, desconozco esa información, dormía tranquilamente en mi modesta cama_ sonrisa torcida y de burla en la tez pálida_ cuando desperté aquí gracias a sus "delicados" movimientos.  
  
- siento haberlo despertado, pero me sorprendió su presencia en MI sofá_ dijo con una falsa sonrisa.  
  
-David_ dijo en un murmullo Harry_ el también ha llegado aquí sin razón alguna, puede que tenga alguna relación con lo que nos contó Dumbledore.  
  
-sí es posible, aunque me cuesta creer que Malfoy tenga alma, entonces es difícil que pertenezca a las cinco elegidas_ dijo con una sonrisa de burla hacia Malfoy y con una sincera en dirección al ojiverde.  
  
-te sorprenderías, Jiménez de las cosas que tengo y que tu crees que no_dijo con una gran sonrisa Draco.  
  
- pero., si es uno de los elegidos, solo faltan dos y, si llegan los otros dos que pasará?_ reflexionaba Harry en susurros, hablando consigo mismo, sin embargo David le oyó.  
  
-sería conveniente ir a la biblioteca para investigar _diciendo esto, salió de la sala y ando por el pasillo hasta una pequeña escultura, que pretendía reproducir a Maat; diosa de la armonía, la verdad, la justicia y la honradez; junto con Tot dios del saber representado con un ibis.  
  
Diciendo una contraseña, amante del saber, entraron a una gran estancia decorada al estilo egipcio, concordando así con la escultura. Las paredes estaban decoradas de la forma egipcia, pero sin ningún significado religioso, en los que se hallaban retratados diferentes pájaros que habitan alrededor del Nilo, y juncos, todo en tonos azules, al igual que las estanterías repletas de todo tipo de libros, al final de la biblioteca, de gran tamaño, había tres largas mesas, donde se podían consultar los libros. David les conducía a la parte de la biblioteca que, aparentaba ser, más antigua, en esa zona estaban los libros de Magia Antigua y Magia Ancestral.  
  
Empezaron a buscar en libros sencillos de la magia egipcia, pasaron más de tres horas sin encontrar ni un solo dato sobre la profecía que Dumbledore les había contado, encontraron muchas referencias a que la casa de los Jiménez era un gran centro de poder mágico, pero, ninguna explicaba el por qué. Cuando llevaban alrededor de cuatro horas y tanto Harry como Draco estaban a punto de caer dormidos, una figura entro a la biblioteca, al andar se notaba su nerviosismo, llego rápidamente hasta las mesas en las que se encontraban, entonces tanto Draco como Harry pudieron distinguir que era una figura femenina, cuando ya estaba cerca comprobaron que era una bonita chica de tez pálida, pelo oscuro casi negro y unos grandes ojos almendrados de un color azul turquesa, excepcionalmente claros que contrastaban con su oscuro pelo, era alta y de cuerpo estilizado, iba vestida con una falda negra por encima de las rodillas y una camiseta fucsia desteñida y mezclada con distintas tonalidades de verde, en el pelo dos trenzas y una diadema muy ancha de los mismos tonos que la camiseta, de calzado llevaba unas plataformas que llegaban al tobillo, tapadas casi en su totalidad por unos calentadores en tonos también rosa fucsia mezclado con verde manzana. En su cara una clara expresión de preocupación que cambio totalmente por una de enfado al ver a David, que se encontraba en una mesa más cercana a la chica que la suya, por lo que ella no les vió.  
  
-David_ dijo ella en un tono elevado y enojado_ se puede saber que haces en la biblioteca a estas horas? Papá y mamá estaban muy preocupados llevamos una hora buscándote.  
  
-pues ya me has encontrado_ contestó David con una sonrisa de burla en los finos labios y una mirada de culpabilidad en los ojos negros- una hora? ¿no se os ha ocurrido mirar en la biblioteca antes?  
  
-pues la verdad, no-dijo la chica un poco avergonzada_ todos creíamos que estarías haciendo vandalismo en alguna pared de la ciudad.  
  
¿cuántas veces he de repetirte que lo que yo hago no es vandalismo sino arte?_ le reprochó David con clara irritación_ además, siempre que salgo por la noche dejo una nota_ continuo ofendido.  
  
-son las cinco de la mañana, crees que nosotros sospechábamos que estarías en la biblioteca mirando libros. _paro para ojear el libro que el moreno sostenía en su mano_ de. Magia ancestral??  
  
-sabía que tenías poca imaginación no hace falta que me repitas lo que ya tengo sabido desde hace mucho tiempo_ exclamo David picando a la chica y obteniendo un resultado por ese comentario.  
  
-¿de quién es esa risa?_pregunto extrañada la chica_ no estarás haciendo algo indebido con una jovencita y así usando los condones que guardas en tu mesilla de noche, verdad?  
  
-por supuesto que no_ contestó él más que ruborizado_ y tu cómo sabes lo de mi mesilla ¿a caso has me has quitado alguno?_ preguntó el moreno muy divertido al ver el rubor en las mejillas de su hermana.  
  
-pero qué dices niño, bueno que, piensas decirme quién está contigo aquí a estas horas?  
  
Mientras que la morena decía esto se pudo oír un ronquido.  
  
-bueno, quién estaba_ apunto ella divertida.  
  
-muy largo de contar, además tengo que hablar con papá y mamá de un asunto importante, solo te diré que los que me acompañan son Draco Malfoy_ ante este nombre la cara de su hermana se alegro_ y Harry Potter_ ahora su expresión era de sorpresa._ chicos, acercaos.  
  
-buenas noches._dijo Harry.  
  
-Lucía_ completo ella.  
  
-buenas noches Lucía_ repitió Harry con una gran sonrisa._ me llamo Harry_ dijo con humildad.  
  
-mucho gusto Harry_ le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-buenas noches_ saludó draco_ ¿Qué tal has estado, preciosa?_pregunto dándola dos besos en las mejillas.  
  
-bien_ contesto sonriendo_ ¿y tú, guapo?  
  
-perfecto, como siempre.  
  
_¿que te trae por aquí?_preguntó Lucía mientras le daba un abrazo.  
  
-ahora os explicará David_ y con esa frase Draco y Lucía salieron abrazados de la biblioteca dejando atrás a un Harry desconcertado por ve tal personalidad en Draco y las confianzas que se traía con Lucía y a un ojinegro enfadado por la amistad de su hermana con el rubio  
  
los dos muchachos salieron por la entrada secreta, ala vez, sin darse cuenta, por eso chocaron haciendo que Harry se rozara con una pequeña planta que había en el pasillo, estaba en una bonita maceta de color terracota y tenía unas grandes hojas de colores anaranjados, colores otoñales, al rozarse con la planta hizo que se desprendieran dos hojas que ya estaban secas, y, que, con una suave brisa que entraba por un pequeño ventanal salieron volando posándose una en el hombro de su rubio enemigo, y la otra, rozando los labios del moreno que acababa de conocer.  
  
  
  
bueno pues aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Espero poder actualizar más a menudo pero ahora estoy con exámenes en el instituto ya que estamos finalizando el curso. Soy española en junio a finales acabo las clases. Espero que a los que lean esto, que por los review son 0 personas, aunque la introducción la leyó mi hermana :D Bueno en fin salu2 y por favor dejen reviews aunque sea que solo pongan TE LEO por lo menos se que me leen. 


	4. Ansiedad que partiste mi pecho a cuchill...

Advertencia este fic va a contener slash, yaoi, relación chico-chico, los que tengan algo en contra de esto o sean homofóbicos que no lo lean, no admito criticas respecto a esto, si los molesto de alguna forma no lo lean y se acabo.  
  
Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, es todo de Rowling, la Warner y todo el que saque dinero por ello, yo no hago esto para ganar nada sino por diversión. Los personajes y todos los ambientes ingleses son de Rowling sin embargo todo lo referente a la época del fic que se desarrollará en España es de mi invención así como David y otros personajes nuevos que van apareciendo.  
  
CAPÍTULO 3:  
  
Ansiedad que partiste mi pecho a cuchillazos  
  
Niña venida de tan lejos, traída de tan lejos a veces fulgurece su mirada debajo del cielo. Quejumbre, tempestad, remolino de furia, cruza encima de mi corazón, sin detenerte. Viento de los sepulcros acarrea, destroza, dispersa tu raíz  
soñolienta.  
  
(Pablo Neruda)  
  
Estaba totalmente empapada, se tumbó al sol para así poder secar su cuerpo, no aplicó ningún tipo de crema para protegerse del sol en su piel, no necesitaba crema, pues era muy morena, cuando iba por la calle los chicos se paraban a mirarla, era muy hermosa, sin embargo, eso a ella le daba igual, no la importaba nada ser alta y atlética, ni que todas sus curvas estuvieran justo donde deberían estar, tampoco le llamaban la atención sus ojos violetas pues ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos y más que harta de que siempre la gente se parara a mirarlos, su pelo, castaño tirando a pelirrojo y extremadamente lacio tampoco le parecía especial, en absoluto ponía una mínima atención a su físico, tenia cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, admiraba a todas esas jovencitas que no tenían mayores aspiraciones ni mayores problemas que cuidar su cabello, su peso y el estado de sus uñas, y las envidiaba, les gustaría estar todo el día preocupándose por ella misma sin. sin. sin nada de lo que es su vida.  
  
Y allí tomando el sol, secando su escultural cuerpo, se quedo dormida tuvo un extraño sueño, ella dormía en una gran cama de dosel de color esmeralda y una chica rubia con cara de perro la decía, despierta Thomson, entonces una brisa de calor la despertó, le encantaba la ciudad en la que vivía, quizá no era un sitio idóneo para sus objetivos, sin embargo, el clima seco y caluroso la entusiasmaba además las suaves brisas húmedas que traía el Nilo la hacía imaginar Egipto en su época dorada, cuando los grandes faraones habitaban esa arena dorada que ahora juega entre los dedos de sus largos pies, y la ciudad donde vivía era inexistente, ningún antiguo hubiera imaginado Egipto como una tierra de turismo a la que la gente iba solo para admirar las grandes obras arquitectónicas se compraban una camiseta con tres pirámides mal dibujadas que significaban el pan de una familia y volvían a su rico hogar, quedando de su visita un álbum de fotos y recuerdos que pronto reemplazarían cuando fueran de vacaciones al Caribe, aunque aun quedaba mucha gente que respetaba la cultura egipcia más antigua y la daba a conocer mediante libros que conseguían más adeptos a esa época y mas respeto por las divinidades que los egipcios creían habitaban allí. Esos escritores eran admirados por la joven que ahora se introducía en una pequeña casa y miraba a su familia, en fin, tenía suerte, era una muchacha egipcia de familia de sociedad gracias a que su madre se caso con un inglés, Richard Thomson, lo que facilitó el futuro de la pequeña hija de los dos, la que, al contrario de su madre iba a la escuela y no tenía que mendigar, además el matrimonio de su madre con su padre y que el fuera su padre le habían traído otra sorpresa que descubrió a la tierna edad de seis años. Subió a su modesta habitación y tras darse una rápida ducha se acostó con un libro hecho de pairo a la forma antigua y abrazándolo se quedó dormida.  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
Los padres de David les miraban totalmente anonadados, en su expresión se veía claramente que no podían explicarse las extrañas apariciones que les había relatado su hijo. La boca de la madre estaba ligeramente abierta mostrando su sorpresa, que era más que evidente tanto en los claros ojos hasta en la piel blanquecina, dos cualidades heredadas por su hija, aún así guardaba la compostura como lo debe hacer una dama de sociedad de educación inglesa, las manos aristocráticas apoyadas con finura en sus piernas, al sentarse, postura inmejorablemente erguida, una reconfortadota sonrisa para los recién llegados en un rostro preocupado, el pelo castaño claro recogido en un elegante moño, vistiendo un hermoso vestido verde agua de noche, lo que les hizo pensar a ambos chicos que volvía de una fiesta, teoría reforzada al observar, también, al padre de los chicos, traje de chaqueta, juvenil, expresión risueña en la cara morena, ojos negros quizás azul marino casi una réplica de los de David, su nerviosismo empezó a notarse cuando con paso intranquilo se dispuso a recorrer la sala de estar de un sitio a otro.  
  
Después de saber las razones de aquellas inesperadas visitas, la castaña mujer regañó a David por no hacer las pertinentes presentaciones, eso sí, sin borrar la sincera sonrisa de su cara.  
  
-Bueno mamá_ empezó David_ este es Harry Potter. Harry esta es mi madre, Sara, ella estudió en Hogwarts_ finalizó con una sonrisa sincera.  
  
-mucho gusto- dijo algo cortado el ojiverde.  
  
-lo mismo digo_ dijo Sara sonriendo y dándole dos besos en las mejillas a Harry sin ningún reparo, pues en España la gente saluda con besos en la mejilla si se trata de mujeres, entre ellas y los hombres a las mujeres, y con un apretón de manos si se trata de dos chicos, una forma de tratarse mucho más personal de la que se acostumbra en Reino Unido, al menos, en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, razón por la cuál ese saludó consiguió un rubor por parte de Harry.  
  
-bueno, Harry este es mi padre Daniel_ finalizó la presentación Lucía.  
  
-gusto en conocerte_ dijo Daniel, haciendo notar un bastante marcado acento italiano, mientras decía esto le dio un apretón de manos a Harry.  
  
-en fin, volvemos a tener aquí a nuestro ya conocido Malfoy, hay que ver cuanto has crecido_ empezó a decir Sara con una bonita sonrisa_ le llevas media cabeza a Daniel y antes no le llegabas a los hombros, se nota que ya eres todo un hombre, te has puesto muy guapo, he de añadir.  
  
Cuando ella terminó de hablar Malfoy se encontraba bastante avergonzado por recibir tantos elogios seguidos, y, ante el asombro de los otros dos chicos allí presentes, le regalo a la señora Jiménez una sonrisa, totalmente sincera.  
  
Después de presentaciones y reencuentros, y a petición de la cabeza de familia, Sara, fueron acompañados a los cuartos de invitados por dos aplicados elfos domésticos, que, para regocijo de Hermione si se encontrará allí iban vestidos con rigor, un uniforme de trabajo, y no con un sucio trapo de cocina.  
  
Los cuartos de invitados se encontraban uno enfrente de la habitación de David y el otro enfrente de la de Lucía, pues las habitaciones de los hermanos eran contiguas, por lo tanto, las de invitados exactamente igual, pues estaban pensadas para cuando estuvieran en casa los amigos de David y Lucía.  
  
Teniendo en cuenta que Harry no tenía ropa, y todavía estaba vestido con la estropeada ropa de Dudley, David tuvo que prestarle un pijama, aunque le dijo riendo que lo normal sería que durmiera en calzoncillos, pues, aún en la mágicamente climatiza casa de los Jiménez , hacia demasiado calor como para dormir con más ropa, comentario que fue aceptado por el ojiverde que ni siquiera desdoblo el pijama, y durmió con ropa interior.  
  
Con Draco no sucedía lo mismo, pues el estaba durmiendo cuando fue ""abducido" , sin embargo, pasando por alto las advertencias de David, a quien de solo pensar que alguien pueda dormir con un pijama de manga larga y pantalón largo en verano, se le subían los calores. Así que Malfoy con ese orgullo que tan bien conocemos aguanta nada más y nada menos que una hora, con ese pijama, después de transcurrir esos sesenta segundos se despojo de la prenda como si quemará.  
  
Mientras los dos ingleses comprobaban los efectos del clima, David no podía parar de dar vueltas por la cama, ese había sido un día muy intenso, había conocido al "ilustre" Harry Potter, y había visto por sus propios ojos que era un buen chico, le habían impresionado en sobremanera sus grandes ojos verdes, moviéndose entre las finas sábanas, no pudo más que recordar la anatomía del "niño que vivió", a primera vista le había parecido un enano enclenque, aunque claro que impresión puede dar con la ropa que lleva, lo menos cinco tallas más grande, se había fijado en su cuerpo cuando a causa del calor, cuando David hablaba con él en su habitación y le daba el pijama, el se había quitado la gruesa sudadera, y al quitársela se levanta ligeramente la grande camiseta, mostrando un abdomen fuerte dotado de unos marcados abdominales, decidió que mañana se fijaría en otra partes importantes de un cuerpo masculino, quizás pudiera conseguir tener algo más que una amistad con el ojiverde, aunque claro con claro conocimiento de su personalidad, él era muy selectivo, tanto para chicos como para chicas, un comentario interior le hizo recordar la primera vez que se había fijado en un chico.  
  
Fue hace solo un año, el es uno de los chicos más populares de su instituto, había salido con tan solo quince años con la mayoría de las chicas que merecían la pena de su curso, del curso superior, y alguna que otro del curso inferior, desde los trece años cambiaba de novia como de calcetines, entonces vió a aquel chico, bonito pelo castaño, pinchos, cuerpo de impresión, al principio, se fijaba en él para "comparase" pues aquel chico de nuevo ingreso podría arrebatarle algunas conquistas, pero luego se fijaba demasiado en su culo, en su abdomen después de un partido de quiddicht , en sus bonitos ojos verdes, tenía debilidad por ese color al parecer, un día cuando estaban en el baño haciendo todo lo que un rapero hace en un baño, orinar, pintar un grafo en la puerta, poner un comentario salidito de tono en los azulejos, un taqueo por aquí otro por allá, se dio cuenta que Raúl, a si se llamaba el chico le miraba con atención, David preguntó el motivo de su mirada con curiosidad y la esperanza reflejada en esos impresionantes ojos negros, cuando recibió la respuesta que menos imaginaba, y que, a la vez, más esperaba, le empujó hacía un baño, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, aunque no había nadie hay dentro siempre podían entrar, le sentó en el retrete y acercándose lenta y sensualmente le beso en los labios, iniciando un beso apasionado, dado por dos grandes maestros en el tema, después de ese encuentro tuvieron alguno más siempre unos besos y ninguna palabra, su relación estaba dirigida por pura atracción física, dejaron de tener encuentros en el baño cuando Raúl le montó una escenita en el mismo retrete del primer contacto, porque le había visto enrollarse con una chica a la salida, le dijo todo tipo de injurias y le acuso de haberle mentido en cuanto a su preferencia sexual, cosa que no era verdad, pues a David aunque sintiera una nueva atracción hacia los de su mismo sexo, jamás perdió el interés hacia los del contrario, ahora un año después, había asumido que era bisexual, y ahora estaba viendo a Harry como su nueva conquista, todo el mundo que lo conocía sabía que era muy ambicioso, y que siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
El sol ya asomaba por la ventana de la habitación de invitados en la que Harry dormía tranquilamente, aunque no paso demasiado tiempo durmiendo, despertó temprano, acostumbrado a madrugar para limpiar la cocina y luego hacer el desayuno a los Dursley.  
  
Al despertar, comprobó, lo que había creído, que era un simple sueño, se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la familia Jiménez y en el cuarto contiguo al suyo estaba un Draco Malfoy que no habría sospechado jamás, le costó un rato asimilarlo, cuando empezó a aceptarlo decidió darse una ducha para despejarse, cogió la muda de ropa interior que le había dejado David, y recordó la propuesta que le hizo el día anterior, ir a comprar ropa a la Avenida por la mañana, se preguntó si la idea seguiría en pie luego de la llegada de Malfoy, sacando todo pensamiento de su cabeza entro al cuarto de baño que se incluía en la habitación de invitados, encendió la ducha y disfruto del efecto relajante del agua recorriendo su piel, después de una media hora, salió totalmente aseado del cuarto de baño y ya vestido con la ropa de Dudley. Hizo la cama después de ventilar un poco el cuarto y decidió salir, fue a la cocina, allí no había nadie, pensó que quizá en la sala de estar tuviera más suerte, anduvo por el pasillo y cuando llego a la puerta acristalada la abrió, al principio no pareció ver a nadie pero la sorpresa de ver una bruma verde casi disipándose, busco el origen de aquel fenómeno, sin embargo, no lo encontró, lo que si que encontró fue a una chica muy morena, de bellas curvas que parecía estar saliendo de un papiro enrollado de forma extraña, como dibujando la figura de la chica que poco a poco estaba siendo depositada en el sofá con delicadeza como si la rodearan velos de sedas y no un papiro, al tocar el fino sofá los ojos de la chica se abrieron instantáneamente, eran de un violeta especial, su mirada estaba confundida y Harry supuso que se parecería mucho a la que él mismo portaría en ese momento, la mirada de la chica no tardó en localizar a Harry, lo encontró paralizado en la puerta, los iris violeta observaban a los esmeralda con curiosidad subiendo de los ojos de Harry por la frente para mirar su cabello, pero parando a mitad de camino al encontrar una cicatriz en forma de rayo que ahora sí dejó mas que impresionada a la chica.  
  
Al fin Harry decidió romper con el incómodo silencio y dijo en inglés:  
  
-¿quién eres?  
  
-me llamo Lidia Thomson, no se cómo he llegado aquí. Tú eres Harry Potter, supongo_ al decir esto Lidia miró significativamente a la frente de Harry.  
  
-¿eres inglesa?_preguntó notando que dominaba perfectamente el idioma, pero, que tenía un acento extraño.  
  
-No, soy egipcia, pero, mi padre es inglés_ respondió ella sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
-¿egipcia? Vaya. _ musitó Harry más para sí mismo que para la morena.  
  
--¿ocurre algo? ¿acaso te molesta? _ preguntó ella poniéndose a la defensiva.  
  
-No, pos supuesto que no,_ contestó Harry sincero- te explicare el supuesto por qué de tu presencia aquí._diciendo esto Harry procedió a contarle todo lo ocurrido desde que el llego a España, a esa extraña casa, a ese centro mágico.  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
Con hábiles manos peinaba su largo cabello, lo estaba recogiendo con sencillez, una simple coleta alta, de la frente salían dos mechones que no incluyó en el recogido. Calzó sus anchas zapatillas las tapo con unos calentadores negros, ya estaba lista, se miró en espejo que reflejaba su estilizada figura, esta vez su falda era verde y la camiseta negra, todo con el mismo estilo que la ropa del día anterior, aplicó un poco de perfume en su pálida piel y salió de su habitación.  
  
Fue a despertar a Draco, tenía mucha confianza con él, llevaba 4 años manteniendo seguida correspondencia, además había pasado dos veranos en su mansión y se veían todas las navidades, mucha gente pensaba que eran novios o algo similar, sin embargo, solo eran amigos, unos muy buenos por cierto. Ella tenía sus romances al igual que él, y, aunque alguna vez pensaron en ser algo más que amigos, lo desecharon, había demasiado amor fraternal entre ellos, una simple atracción momentánea no era razón para estropearlo todo, y estuvieron en lo cierto, al poco tiempo de decidir eso juntos, cada cuál tuvo sus propios enamoramientos, pero ellos seguían siendo amigos, algo que no podía entender David, que nunca había mirado en Draco mas allá de lo que se podía ver, ni lo conocía tal cual era.  
  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados, y entre las sábanas, pudo distinguir la cabeza rubia, de Draco, que dormía tranquilamente ajeno a la morena que se proponía despertarlo, quizá, de forma no muy agradable.  
  
Y esa misma chica, recordó con una bonita sonrisa como conoció a Draco, llego a su casa acompañando a su adinerado padre, por el cuál, se notaba a leguas no sentina un gran cariño, nada más verlo pensó que quizás su padre lo maltrataría y le obligaría a tener un tipo de humor u otro, pero, cuando lo conoció más a fondo, descubrió, que Draco no apreciaba a su padre, pero no era por el motivo que ella imagino, simplemente no lo apreciaba porque no lo conocía lo suficiente para hacerlo, además, su forma de ser era totalmente suya, si bien sus pensamientos hacia sangres sucia y muggles si le venia del ambiente respirado en su mansión, opiniones que como Lucía había podido comprobar, habían cambiado con el tiempo, sin embargo su imagen de chico malo sí iba acorde con su persona, sigue siendo amigo de sus amigos, amigos que se extendían mas que sus guardaespaldas, Draco no era un chico solitario solo introvertido, y casi ningún estudiante de Hogwarts conocía su verdadero ambiente, su amor por el juego y el sexo, y su peña de amigos.  
  
Lucía aún mantenía su sonrisa, que se agrandó más al recordar la carta que Draco le envió a finales del quinto curso, en ella le contaba que se había convertido en un galán, aumentando así el número de chicas y de chicos que visitaban su cómoda cama, también le decía que habían corrido los rumores de que el era un chico victima de los maltratos de su padre y un inaceptado socialmente, seguía escribiendo, haciendo notar el sarcasmo, lo que pensarían si le conocieran de verdad, y acabo la carta con risas al respecto y mandándole besos a una de sus mejores amigas.  
  
Con una sonrisa traviesa paso al cuarto de baño, y tras coger la pasta de dientes que sus padres le consiguieron a Draco la noche anterior, y depositarla por toda la cara del rubio, cogió un vaso de agua y se lo tiro ala cabeza, de forma que al despertarse, sobresaltado comprobó que estaba empapado y lleno de pasta de dientes , indignado, optó por hacerse en humillado y con la cabeza baja entro al cuarto de baño, cogiendo un bote de gomina, con el que mancho toda la cara de la morena que de la sorpresa, no tubo tiempo para reaccionar, lo que hizo después, su solución al problema fue echar más pasta al rubio, con el tubo que aún permanecía en sus manos, iniciando así una guerra de pasta y gomina, que culminó con los dos tirados por el suelo y riéndose a carcajada limpia, sintiendo la mirada estupefacta de lo dos chicos morenos y una chica también morena y de apariencia exótica a la que no conocían de nada.  
  
OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO  
  
Despues de una reconfortante ducha, en la que tuvieron que restregar bastante para poder quitarse toda la pasta y gomina que tenían sus cuerpos fueron al salón pues les tenían que presentar a la nueva "invitada" que ya era la quinta según su criterio, claro, según les contó la chica era originaria de Egipto, a lo que todos reaccionaron con sorpresa al saber la relación entre la leyenda y la chica, su padre era inglés y su nombre era Lidia Thomson y no dejó de causar la permanente atención de los chicos en ella.  
  
Después de que los siete tomaran un buen desayuno, lo señores Jiménez le dijeron a Draco, que si quería quedarse allí, lo más recomendable sería que fuera a su casa ha hacer una maleta, él se vistió con ropa de David, y entrando a la chimenea dijo, con voz clara y pronunciación perfecta, "Mansión Malfoy", sin embargo nada ocurrió, salió de la chimenea, muy sorprendido, y decidieron comprobar si solo ocurría eso con Draco, probó el Señor Jiménez y funcionó, la señora Jiménez, ocurrió lo mismo, luego Lucía a quien también le funciono, sin embargo, ellos tres fueron los únicos que pudieron utilizar la red flú, porque ni Harry, ni David, ni Lidia lograron ningún resultado.  
  
No sabían porque estaba ocurriendo, pero lo que si imaginaban es que aún faltaba un componente de ese grupo, el último eslabón para que una nueva etapa comience, la ultima pieza del tablón de ajedrez, el último elegido.  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
bueno parece que si hay gente que me lee.  
  
Voy a contestar vuestros reviews y perdón por la tardanza.  
  
ANDREA_ bueno gracias por tu opinión, en fin que decirte, ya he hecho una introducción al slash, quizás las parejas en un principio resulten bastante lógicas, pero ya sabes lo que me gustan los triángulos amorosos, de España describiré algo más adelante, la relación de Lucía y Draco es muy bonita lo se, pero, sintiéndolo mucho , es solo amistad y no habrá nada más. Bss  
  
AREL M_ muxas gracias por la opinión, no encontrabas referencias slash porque todavía no las había, pero ahora ya se introducen, al principio no lo hice porque quería centrarme más en la leyenda, para que el tema no se centrará en el romance. Muchas gracias por los animos. Bss  
  
YOTAKU_MAR-. Bueno como ves he seguido escribiendo muxas gracias por el ánimo.  
  
CYNDY_. Muxas gracias por el review, normal que todavía no sepas para donde va, se va averiguando poco a poco me gusta el suspense en las historias, los finales me salieron muy bien gracias por desearme suerte besazos.  
  
Dejadme reviews please, 4 capitulo aproximadamente en una semana.  
  
BSS  
  
Eria_riddle  
  
Muxas gracias a andrea y a amni por su apoyo. 


End file.
